Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Revenge of Dream Sheep
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Revenge of Dream Sheep, or simply titled Altered Beast 2 by Verizon FiOS, is the sequel to the animated film Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast. It features a Nightmare storyline and was released theatrically on September 27, 2013. The film takes place after Legends season two finale and before the season three premiere. Summary The Dream Sheep along with his legion of Nightmare Villains were inadvertantly released from the Realm of Dreams by Principal Twilight, who opened a cursed book that contained a portal to the dream realm. Having put the King of Sleep, the Sleep Dragon, under his control, the evil sheep concocted a spell that threatened to put all of Canterlot City to sleep, allowing the Dream Sheep and his army of nightmares to take over. The Skylanders were immune to the spell and are the only ones capable of stopping the Dream Sheep. In Ponyville, at the Castle of the Two Sisters, Spyro and her friends lounge about in the throne room when a stallion arrives with a delivery of books from Princess Twilight. One of the books, with Twilight's cutie mark on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Spyro opens it and discovers Sunset's call for help. Spyro determines from Sunset's warning that the Dream Sheep are actually Skylands sirens. Long ago, the sirens used their eerie songs to turn creature against one another and fed on the negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made them powerful enough to control minds. But before they could conquer Skylands with their magic, Star Swirl the Bearded banished them to another world—the world where Sunset Shimmer now lives with the human counterparts of Spyro's Ponyville friends. Spyro wishes to go and help her human friends, but the mirror's closure prevents her from doing so. Hex proposes that the same magic that allows Sunset Shimmer to send messages from the human world to Skylands should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the book as a battery, Spyro is able to energize and reopen the portal. Her friends want to accompany her, but Spyro tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two copies of her friends in the same place. Scootaloo can still go along, however, and he and Spyro soon charge into the portal. Back at the castle, Rainbow starts to lose hope that Spyro will come, when Spyro and Scootaloo suddenly shoot out of the portal. Skylanders begins his journey in the Dream Forest, one of the six lands of the valley. He begins with the ability to telescopically punch enemies until Betilla gives him the ability to hang onto ledges. He encounters a kindly local named Jungle Heart, who hands over an instantly-sprouting magic seed to help him escape a rising flood. At the end of the Dream Forest, Skylanders defeats Nightmare Villains. Principal Fluttershy then gives Skylanders the power to swing from flying hoops. Skylanders arrives in Band Land, a world built around clouds and musical notes, symbols, and instruments. He is chased by Dream Sheep and Sleep Dragon, a giant angry saxophone. Principal Rarity grants Skylanders the power to spin his hair like a helicopter for gliding. After defeating Dream Sheep and Sleep Dragon, Skylanders progresses through the Blue Mountains, a world of avalanches and rock monsters. He meets the family of musician friend and helps him build a new guitar in exchange for a potion that lets Skylanders fly continually using his helicopter hair. Skylanders defeats Nightmare Villains, and Principal Cadance gives him the ability to run. Picture City, the fourth land, is a world of paintings and art utensils, including slippery ink floors and deadly sharp pencils. Skylanders makes his way through to arrive on the stage of a pirate-themed play, where a vicious actress in a Viking costume emerges from the ship's cannon and hurls knives at him. Later, Skylanders again encounters this actress who turns out to be the area's Nightmare Villains, in an astronaut costume. Following her defeat, Skylanders learns that Dream Sheep has kidnapped Principal Rainbow Dash. Skylanders reaches the fifth land, the Caves of Skops, a cave world ruled by Nightmare Villains, a giant scorpion. Before he enters he meets Joe, a friendly extraterrestrial, who owns a snack bar whose electric lights have gone out. Joe gives Skylanders a firefly to light his way through the cave to reinsert a plug that has fallen out, restoring power to his bar. After crossing a lake and through the caves, Skylanders reaches the lair of Nightmare Villains and defeats him.4 After he rescues all of the eveyone, Skylanders arrives at the final land, Candy Chateau, made of desserts and crockery. At the end, he faces Dream Sheep who attacks with various disorienting spells. Skylanders arrives in the chateau's hall, where Dream Sheep traps him with walls of fire. At the last moment, everyone retrieve Skylanders ability to punch after Dream Sheep disables it. Upon defeat, Dream Sheep flees, leaving Skylanders to face various hybrids of the previous bosses. Upon the defeat of the hybrids, Skylanders rescues Principal Twilight and recovers Optimus Prime, thus restoring balance to his world. Skylanders then takes a vacation with friends and former enemies. With the master of nightmares gone, the Sleep Dragon was freed from the Dream Sheep's control and quickly restored order back to the Realm of Dreams, including waking Hugo from his nightmare. The King of Sleep thanked the Skylanders for defeating the Dream Sheep on behalf of his kingdom. As thanks, the Sleep Dragon announced that he has a special gift waiting for each of them in their dreams before departing back to the dream realm. Before Spyro leaves, she promises to visit whenever she can now that the portal can be opened at any time. Later, as the girls tune up their instruments, Sunset uses her old journal to write the friendship lesson she learned to King Spyro, ending it with the closing statement: Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. Back at Skylands, Spyro decides to share his blanket with Scootaloo. Characters Main characters: * Skylanders ** King Spyro ** Scootaloo ** Bash ** Boomer ** Camo ** Chop Chop ** Roller Brawl ** Dino-Rang ** Double Trouble ** Drill Sergeant ** Drobot ** Hot Dog ** Flameslinger ** Ghost Roaster ** Gill Grunt ** Hex ** Ignitor ** Lightning Rod ** Prism Break ** Slam Bam ** Sonic Boom ** Ninjini ** Tree Rex ** Stump Smash ** Sunburn ** Terrafin ** Trigger Happy ** Voodood ** Warnado ** Wham-Shell ** Whirlwind ** Wrecking Ball ** Zap ** Zook All Others: * Principal Rainbow Dash * Principal Applejack * Principal Fluttershy * Principal Pinkie Pie * Principal Rarity * Spike * Jungle Heart * Principal Twilight * Principal Cadance * Sunset Shimmer * Optimus Prime * Sleep Dragon Changelings: * Dream Sheep * Nightmare Villains Trivia * While in the main canon spells are recited with regular english or gibberish, some spells in the show are in english, with the phrases or each word in reverse. * Notable aspects from the Skylanders franchise, such as the existence of Portal Masters, were not included in the spinoff TV series, though they are still mentioned. * Unlike in the games, many Skylanders have already retired or retire during the events of the show, though some still have their skills in good shape.